The Doctor's Biography
by theauthortimelord
Summary: A biography of the Doctor, written by the Author
1. Foreword

_The Doctor is not just an ordinary Time Lord from Gallifrey. He didn't even start out that way. He was born into a family where many Time Lords had gone on to do great things. He was even related to both Omega and Rassilon. Obviously, great expectations were upon him from the start, and he exceeded these expectations. Of course, he had great highs and lows in his life. He was put on trial for breaking the non-interference laws and exiled to Earth, but he bounced back and became the President of the High Council of Gallifrey. After thwarting an attempt by the Sontarans to invade Gallifrey, he left again and continued to run away as an outlaw. Nonetheless, he has saved Gallifrey over and over again, and he really does deserve the gratitude of everybody in the universe._

_With everything that I have written, I decided that the life of the Doctor is a much more exciting story, and he is only in his Seventh Body, he has half of his life ahead of him. Who knows what will happen in that time?_

_I therefore embarked on a quest, starting in the records of Gallifrey, and talked to many of the people who he had travelled with. Some were easy to find, while others proved more difficult to search for. Then there was also the problem that some of them had their memories wiped, so I was unable to find out much about their travels with the Doctor. Nonetheless, I hope that this biography is adequate that people will be satisfied with their knowledge of the Doctor's great life._


	2. Before Leaving Gallifrey

The Doctor came from the Prydonian chapter of Time Lords, and thus was extremely devious, particularly after he looked into the untempered schism. He exceeded expectations early on and became a very bright student at the academy under future President Borusa, in spite of the fact that his father was a human from Earth. The Doctor had a very happy childhood, with his best friend being the Master. The two of them spent many years together living on the side of Mount Perdition.

While living on the side of Mount Perdition, the Doctor met a hermit. This hermit was an outcast from Time Lord society, but was very wise and inspired the Doctor. Whenever the Doctor was feeling downcast, he would go to this tree and the hermit would make him feel happy.

The Doctor's unique heritage had unexpected results to his biology. Of course, as a Time Lord he was able to regenerate, but he had the disadvantage of only one heart. This health risk prevented him from being able to do many things, but he didn't let it affect the way that he went about life on Gallifrey.

Soon, the Doctor found a wife and had children and grandchildren. However, his large happy family wasn't to last. Due to the Time Lords, soon the only relative he knew to survive was his granddaughter Susan Foreman.

When the Hand of Omega escaped from Time Lord protection, the Doctor decided to take matters into his own hands. He took Susan and went off to get the Hand. When he had it, he stole a TARDIS and travelled with Susan for a while, putting the two of them into self-imposed exile. They kept the Hand in the TARDIS, but soon realised how dangerous this could be. Eventually, they arrived in London in 1963 and hid the Hand in a funeral parlour and stayed in London in a junkyard. Susan insisted on the Doctor allowing her to go to school, and he eventually allowed her to. One day, two of her teachers made their way into the TARDIS, disguised as a police box, and his adventures began.


	3. Barbara Wright and Ian Chesterton

_To find out about the first life of the Doctor, I had to talk to quite a few people. The first were two school teachers on Earth, Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright. After travelling with the Doctor, they surprised their own people by seemingly not aging for the next few decades, living to a great long age. After that, I had to find Steven Taylor, a man who stayed on a planet to ensure peace would endure between the two rival peoples of the world. Finally, I spoke to Ben Jackson, who ran an orphanage in India after travelling with the Doctor._

_Barbara Wright and Ian Chesterton had very fond memories of the Doctor, but when I first went to meet them, they tried to convince me that they had never met him. The Doctor was forced to say his farewells to them when they used a time machine from the Daleks to go back home, and destroyed the machine. I was able to pinpoint their location, and approached them about the Doctor as soon as they returned, that way the memories would still be fresh in their minds. For some reason, they refused to accept that I was writing his biography and were convinced I was going to try to find and kill him. They did take some convincing, but soon I got the story out of them._

Susan Foreman went to Coal Hill School. Two of her teachers were Barbara Wright, her history teacher, and Ian Chesterton, her science teacher. They saw Susan as being very precocious, but she had very strange gaps in her knowledge that they never would have expected people to have. This gave away that there was something unearthly about her, so they decided to go to her house and talk to her parents. They went to the school's listed address to find a junkyard, and in that junkyard was a police box. This is where they met the Doctor.

The Doctor was very untrustworthy of these two people, thinking that teachers were the people who in society had the highest intellect and were the best at deducing facts. He feared that revealing he was an alien would attract attention from the authorities, government and eventually Time Lords, who would find him and put him on trial. He couldn't let this happen, so he attempted to stop them from snooping around the junkyard. Eventually the two teachers forced their way into the TARDIS after hearing Susan's voice come from it, and they were amazed. The Doctor still feared the worst, so he locked them inside and refused to let them out.

The Doctor was soon forced to travel in the TARDIS, but with his lack of experience the sudden jump caused Barbara and Ian to fall unconscious. They woke to find themselves in Stone Age Europe. They had a conflict with some cave men, during which they were trapped in a cave known as the Cave of Skulls. Their impression of the Doctor drastically changed while in there. He showed that he could think quickly and logically, and his priorities may not have been pleasant ones, but they were always for the best. After escaping from the cave men, they had to take off abruptly and accidentally landed on Skaro.

While on Skaro, the Doctor had his first meeting with the Daleks, but I'll talk about that a bit later. The Doctor did things which lead Barbara and Ian to feel as much distrust for him as he felt for them, but that changed when the TARDIS started to malfunction and almost sent them to the beginning of the time and killed everybody. The Doctor, Barbara, Ian and Susan all had no idea what was going on, and naturally they all accused each other when strange things started to happen on board. The Doctor got suspicious that Ian and Barbara may be under the influence of aliens, or may be attempting to sabotage the TARDIS so that he was forced to return them to their home time and place. He didn't want to do this, so he drugged them both. Ian was also suspicious of the Doctor, so he didn't fall for the Doctor's trick. Barbara started to have the idea that the TARDIS was trying to warn them of something, starting to understand that it wasn't just a machine. The Doctor traced everything back to the TARDIS's Fast Return Switch, which he fixed and everything went back to normal. Well, as normal as things could be in a time machine that makes use of extra dimensions to fit an infinitly large labrynth in a police box.


End file.
